wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamish
Hamish MacDuncan was a male dire wolf from the MacDuncan clan, in the past a gnaw wolf of the Sacred Watch, and became the 501st Fengo of the Watch, Fengo before Finbar) when Coryn returned the Ember of Hoole. His fur was scruffy and ragged, unlike the sleek coats of the other wolves of his clan. He had a twisted leg which is what deemed him a malcadh or cursed wolf. Description He was known to have beautiful carving, like Faolan. Hamish had a lame, twisted leg, and scruffy, bald-patched fur. He holds the highest record of points in the gaddergnaw byrrgis, a score of 50 points. His fur color is unknown. As a pup, he was said to have jumped out of the way of falling rocks in the middle of an earthquake. Family Unnamed she-wolf (mother) History 'Lone Wolf' ﻿In Lone Wolf, Hamish is mentioned by the Obea, Shibaan, in the chapter "The Bitterness of the Obea". Shibaan says he was taken by her to the eastern slopes of the Beyond, because he had a twisted leg. Here, winter blizzards blew in. That particular winter there had a sudden warm period following that last storm, and because of the steepness of the mountain, several avalaches followed shortly after she dropped Hamish, not yet named there. One could spot these avalanches from a distance, but if they could not see them, they could definitely be heard. So it was profoundly shocking a mo on cycle after the boom and crack of the last avalanche, Shibaan saw the twisted-leg pup stagger into camp. Duncan MacDuncan named him Hamish, an ancient wolf name derived from the word hamycch, which means "to leap". Despite his twisted leg, Hamish had leaped over the avalanches, or at least through them, and survived. 'Shadow Wolf' ﻿Hamish is mentioned in "The Byrrgis of the Gnaw Wolves", where it stated that he had gotten the highest score ever, a score of 50 points in a byrrgis in a gaddergnaw. This score is considered legendary. 'Guardians of Ga'Hoole' Hamish is a gnaw wolf , treated badly by the pack, and is befriended by Coryn. The owl first sees the wolves (whom he first refers to as River Legs) hunting and killing a caribou. When Coryn lands on a moose carcass, a Grizzly Bear had chased the wolves away from it and was eating the moose. It looked at Coryn but didn't do anything. The packs starts to creep forward, but Coryn makes them let Hamish eat first. Hamish is happy for Coryn when he gets the ember and he helps drive the foaming mouth diseased wolf into an ember bed. Hamish's crooked leg is fixed along with the other gnaw wolves and wolves of the watch . Death It was said that Hamish died sometime after The War of the Ember ended, but it was not specified how. Trivia *In the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series Hamish was left by his mother on a ridge, while in Wolves of the Beyond it is said that Shibaan took him to his tummfraw. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Watch Members Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Malcadhs Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Chieftains Category:Star Wolf Category:Fengos Category:Protagonists Category:Article stubs